Manhattan's Elite
by ParadiseLost23
Summary: Gossip Girl/One Tree Hill/Supernatural crossover. Brooke Davis moves from Tree Hill to live with cousin Blair. Why is she here? What will happen? Why have the Winchester brothers suddenly reappeared? Read and find out. Info inside...
1. Prologue

**A/N-** Okay, so I know I shouldn't start a new story but I got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head! This isn't the first chapter just a prologue kind of thing so you know about the characters. Review and let me know if I should carry on.

**

* * *

****Info-** **Gossip Girl:** _Set after Poison Ivy._ **One Tree Hill:**_ Pretty much AU. Brooke's a junior, but the Peyton/Lucas/Brooke thing, school shooting and Naley marriage has happened. _**Supernatural:**_ Completely AU._

* * *

Prologue

Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Louise90, sends us this: "_Spotted at the airport, bags in hand: Brooke Davis being picked up by non other than her cousin Blair Waldorf."_ Seems to me like B Davis is here to stay. Looks like Manhattan's elite is growing, first Serena, then the Winchester boys return and now Brooke. Want the low down on the newest arrivals? Of course you do:

**Brooke Davis-**_ Our very own Queen B's cousin. Last we heard, B Davis was the Queen B and party girl at Tree Hill High in North Carolina. What terrible event has made her move to Manhattan? I'm sure we'll find out soon._

**Dean Winchester-** _The eldest Winchester returns with his brother after spending six months at boarding school. Is Dean still the womaniser we all remember? Or has Chuck officially taken over the role? Only time will tell…_

**Sam Winchester-** _The youngest Winchester is finally home with his parents! Did you enjoy boarding school Sammy? Wonder if Dean's been able to sway S.W to the party side of things? I doubt it very much, but you never know…_

Looks like things are getting interesting. But we all know how much I love drama. You know you love me… _xoxo Gossip Girl. _


	2. Nightmares

**A/N-** Well here's the first official chapter guys, hope you like it! Don't forget to review with ideas. What do you want to happen?

Chapter 1 – Nightmares

Brooke Davis stared out of the limo window deep in thought. She was scared. Starting over in a new place freaked the hell out of her. She was just thankful she had her cousin to help her through it. After everything that had happened in Tree Hill, her mother decided it would be best for her to leave and go and live in Manhattan with her cousin Blair Waldorf and Aunt Eleanor. Despite what had happened, deep down Brooke was going to miss Tree Hill. It was her home after all and she had a lot of great memories, but the painful ones were too much to ignore. She was just thankful she wouldn't have to walk down _that_ hallway everyday or see _their_ faces anymore. She hadn't even managed to say goodbye. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She just packed and left, but left three notes, one for Haley, one for Nathan and one for Mouth.

As the elevator doors opened, Brooke smiled at her surroundings. Every time she came here, she couldn't get over how big Blair's house was.

"So Brooke, how does it feel to be in Manhattan?" Blair asked her smiling.

"Honestly…it's strange. But I'm sure I'll love it here." Brooke replied, giving her cousin the best fake smile she could muster.

"I'm sure you will. Everyone is going to love you at school tomorrow!"

"I hope so. What school did Auntie El enrol me in?" Brooke questioned, dreading the answer as she followed Blair upstairs.

"Constance Billiard with me of course." Blair replied in a 'duh' kind of tone. Brooke's face dropped at the answer.

"What! Seriously? Uniform and no boys? This sucks." Blair laughed at her cousin. She was glad she was here. The two had always been close. They were always on the phone to each other, but Blair hadn't heard from Brooke for a month before she found out she would be coming to live with her. Blair hadn't been worried about it; she'd had a lot on her plate as well. Blair hadn't realised how much she'd missed Brooke. They always had fun whenever they were together because they were so alike. They were both beautiful and popular, and loved to party and shop.

"It'll be fine Brooke. St. Jude's is next door." Brooke still didn't seem happy with the arrangement, but forgot all about it when Blair opened the door to her new room.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed, jumping onto her new queen size bed that was covered in red silk sheets.

"Glad you approve." Blair laughed.

"So…where's Nate? You two still together?" Brooke asked as she began unpacking.

"He's probably with Chuck. That stupid lost weekend thing."

"Well you know what boys are like. It's all about the girls and alcohol." Brooke replied. Blair just smiled in return.

"So, any good gossip I should know about?"

"Well, the main story on Gossip Girl is you. But Dean and Sam Winchester returned from boarding school last week. I haven't seen much of them though. Oh and Serena's back."

"Whoa. Well I bet you're glad to have your best friend back. And I have no idea who the Winchester boys are."

"Yeah normally they're on holiday when you visit, and things with Serena are complicated at the moment." Brooke gave Blair a questioning look.

"She kind of had sex with Nate. That's why she left." Blair whispered. Brooke walked over and hugged her, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I would of kicked her ass! I will if you want me to!" Blair laughed at her comment and shook her head.

"I was more on the social destruction path."

"Well, that works too." Brooke answered. "Let's go get something to eat I'm starved!" Blair laughed, but followed suit at Brooke headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Blair lifted the mask off of her eyes and glanced at the clock next to her. Seeing the red numbers read 03:27, she groaned and lifted herself out of bed. She was sure she'd heard someone shouting. She was positive of it. Walking down the hall towards Brooke's room, she paused as she heard her cousin scream. Opening the door, Blair saw Brooke thrashing around in bed, but no one else was in the room.

"Thank God." She whispered to herself. Walking towards the bed, Blair could see Brooke shaking, but her forehead was covered in sweat. Blair tried everything to wake her sleeping cousin, but nothing would work.

"DAVIS!" Blair screamed shaking her Brooke's arm as the panic inside her began to build. Brooke's eyes shot open and a 'oh my god' managed to escape her lips, before she ran to the bathroom.

Blair followed her in and held her hair back as Brooke began emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she had finished, Blair led her back into bed and covered her shaking body with the covers.

"It's okay Brooke, it was just a nightmare." Blair whispered stroking the girl's hair. With that, Brooke broke down as tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes and she shook her head.

"No it wasn't. Please don't leave me." Brooke begged, before she began sobbing. Blair climbed into the bed next to Brooke and held her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Brookie." Before Blair fell asleep, all she could think about was what had got Brooke so upset.

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Well it was B.Davis' first day in Manhattan. Wonder what she got up to? First day of school tomorrow. Wonder if she'll be able to handle Constance Billiard after being at Tree Hill High for over two years. Guess we'll see. Xoxo Gossip Girl._


	3. Meetings

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2 – Meetings**

Brooke rolled over and slammed her hand down onto the alarm clock to silence the ringing in her ears. Her head shot to the side as she heard someone moan. Seeing Blair's waking form, the events from the night before came flooding back.

"Morning Brooke."

"Morning." Climbing out of bed, Brooke headed towards her wardrobe to find her school uniform. Blair sat up and looked at her cousin.

"So…what was last night all about?" Brooke turned towards her and smiled.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you. I've been having them a lot lately."

"You don't need to apologize Brooke. You can't help it. What was it about?" Blair got out of bed a walked towards the brunette.

"Oh…it was nothing." She replied smiling again. Blair nodded her head in response, but knew Brooke was lying. She'd just have to wait until Brooke wanted to talk about it. She would open up; it would just take a while.

"Okay. I'll leave you to get ready." Blair stated walking out of the room and heading to her bedroom to get ready for school.

An hour later, the two girls were stood outside Constance Billiard.

"You ready cuz?" Blair asked smirking.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brooke replied looking around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Brooke Davis." Brooke spun around and smiled as she ran towards the speaker and hugged him.

"Chuck Bass. It's been a while."

"Too long Davis. But I'm guessing from your outfit that you're here to stay?"

"You guessed right hot shot." Chuck smiled at Brooke. The two had gotten along from the first time they met and had become close friends. If there was one person Chuck could truly trust, it was Brooke.

"So how come I haven't heard from you in over a month Brookie? It's not like you to keep me in the dark of the events in Tree Hill." Chuck noticed Brooke's face fall at the mention of her hometown, but it was soon replaced by her famous dimpled smile and wink.

"Brooke Davis is that you?" Brooke, Blair and Chuck turned round as they heard the familiar voice.

"Nathaniel Archibald!" Brooke once again ran and hugged her old friend. Remembering Blair's words the night before, she pulled away and slapped the back of his head. Nate looked at her with wide eyes, while Blair looked nervous and Chuck laughed. Brooke just looked angry.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for you whore! We need to have words boy!" Nate gulped as he realised Brooke knew about him and Serena. It was never good to have Brooke Davis mad at you. Blair grabbed Brooke's arm and gave Nate an apologetic look.

"Come on Brooke leave it. Class is starting in a minute." Brooke looked at Blair and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't think this is over Nate, we need to talk. See ya later Chuck."

"Later Brooke!" Chuck shouted to her retreating form. "Man you are so dead."

"God I know." Chuck patted his best friend on the back as they headed into St. Jude's school.

* * *

Both schools were buzzing with the news that Blair Waldorf's cousin Brooke Davis was now attending Constance Billiard. By dinner, everyone knew. Brooke followed Blair to her usual eating spot, and sat down on the steps. Both girls looked up as they saw Nate and Chuck with two other boys standing in front of them.

"Brooke Davis, meet Dean and Sam Winchester." Chuck stated smirking. Brooke smiled and said hi to the two. Brooke noticed that Sam seemed quiet and shy whereas Dean was a lot more confident and had a smirk that could rival Nathan Scott's. All four boys joined the girls on the steps, Nate keeping his distance from Brooke. Just in case.

"So Brooke, what brings you to Manhattan?" Dean asked glancing at the newest arrival. The other four also looked at Brooke anticipating her answer.

"Errmm…well you know. Needed new scenery and that. Tree Hill gets boring after a while." Dean nodded in response but not quite believing her. Blair and Chuck glanced at each other also knowing she was lying through her teeth. Blair noticed Nate shifting uncomfortably, and glanced up.

"Shit." She whispered, catching the others attention. Dean, Chuck, Sam and Brooke looked up to see Serena heading their way. Dean and Sam looked confused, Chuck couldn't stop grinning and Nate and Blair looked nervous. Brooke was seething.

"Hey guys." Serena smiled looking at the group. Noticing their different looks, Serena frowned in confusion.

"You've got some god damn nerve." Brooke hissed standing up. Dean and Sam looked shocked, while Blair and Nate cringed. This was not good. Chuck followed Brooke's lead and stood up. Serena definitely deserved what Brooke was willing to give her, but he wasn't going to let one of his best friends get kicked out of school on their first day. Looking confused, Serena glanced at the group.

"Brooke what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about slut." Brooke replied taking a step forward. Serena glanced at Nate and Blair realising that Brooke knew about her and Nate. This was not good.

"Brooke, come on lets not get into this. Blair and me are working things out. And honestly, it hasn't really got anything to do with you has it." Chuck cringed after hearing Serena's last sentence. You never, ever hurt Brooke's family or friends and say it wasn't her business.

"Look skank. It is my business. Blair may be too nice to give you what you deserve, but I'll gladly kick your skinny ass." Serena's eye's widened at Brooke's commented and was glad when Chuck stepped in. Placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder, Chuck looked into her eyes to try and calm her down.

"Not here Brooke. You'll get kicked out, just leave it." Brooke glanced at Serena. If looks could kill, she'd definitely be dead.

"I'm not going to just leave it." She hissed, stepping toward Serena again as Serena took a step back. Chuck sighed, time for plan B. Grabbing Brooke round her waist, he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. Sure, Chuck wasn't that big, but Brooke didn't weigh much.

"CHUCK PUT ME DOWN!" Brooke shrieked hitting his back. Dean and Sam chuckled.

"You need to calm down Davis. Come on Blair." Chuck stated as he began walking away with Brooke still on his shoulder. Blair smiled at the boys and once again, gave Serena a apologetic look, before following Chuck to help him calm down her fuming cousin.

"Well, she's a firecracker that one huh!" Dean chuckled watching them walk away.

"You have no idea." Nate groaned putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Blair and Chuck had successfully calmed Brooke down, and managed to stop her from attacking Serena every time she saw her. School had ended a couple of hours ago, and Brooke thought it had gone pretty well. Her and Blair were now getting ready to meet Chuck, Nate, Sam and Dean at the Palace.

"I still don't know why you won't let me beat the crap out of her." Brooke said glancing at Blair while applying her lip-gloss.

"B, I'm trying to forget it happened okay. I just want to go back to normal. Please just don't start anything anymore. And give Nate a chance please. You two were really good friends at one point. Don't ruin that." Brooke looked back at Blair and smiled.

"Fine I'll let Nate off, but I'm going to watch that bitch like a hawk. Okay?"

"That's fine. Now come on or we'll be late." Blair replied dragging her out of the door.

Blair, Brooke, Chuck, Nate, Dean and Sam had spent the last two hours talking about old times and memories. Brooke finally felt happy for the first time in months, and was glad she had agreed to move here.

"So Brooke, are you having a party for your birthday?" Chuck asked while filling his glass up with scotch. Brooke looked at her friend contemplating the idea.

"I don't know. I kind of forgot."

"You forgot?!" Blair exclaimed looking at her. "That is not the Brooke Davis I know and love! Of course you're having a party. It'll be great. We'll have to start organizing ASAP though." Brooke looked at Blair and smiled.

"Okay. I'm totally up for a party." The rest of their night was spent talking about ideas for both the party and Brooke's presents.

After getting back home, Brooke and Blair both went straight to bed. Once again, Blair was woken up in the middle of the night hearing screams, and spent the night with Brooke after holding her hair back as she threw up again. _I really need to find out what's happened to her. _Blair thought as she helped her crying cousins hand.

_So, it was B. Davis' first day at Constance Billiard. Sources tell me that C. Bass had to drag her away from S. What has she done that's made are new Princess so mad? I'm sure we'll find out soon. You know you love me xoxo…Gossip Girl._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! Please review to let me know. And it'd be great if you guys have ideas for the party. E.G. what could happen, what the theme is, who gives what present's to Brooke etc ANYTHING! But I need ideas lol! I already have a surprise event planned for the party but more ideas are always helpful! xxxx


	4. Heart to Heart

**A/N:** Well here's the third chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Heart-to-Heart's**

Brooke and Blair were laid on Brooke's bed surrounded by sheets of paper. Brooke soon realised that organizing a party in Manhattan was _way_ more difficult than organizing one in Tree Hill. Before all you had to do was find a place, let everyone know, make sure you had a good supply of alcohol and a slamming outfit. Now, the sheets of paper surrounding Brooke and Blair were covered in scribbled notes for ideas on outfits, themes, places, people and presents. It was three days until Brooke's birthday, and the party would be taking place that night at The Palace. The girls still had a lot of planning to do.

"Brooke. You need to have a theme! It's a must!" Blair exclaimed after Brooke had stated she didn't want one.

"You don't _have_ to have a theme Blair. It just complicates things."

"No it doesn't! If you don't have a theme people don't know what to wear!"

"Clothes would be a good idea." Brooke mumbled rolling her eyes. Blair just stared at her.

"Fine!" Brooke threw her hands up in defeat. "What did you have in mind?" Happy that Brooke had finally caved, Blair grinned and grabbed a piece of paper in front of her.

"Well…I have two ideas. There's costumes or black and white."

"I dunno. Black and white just seems so…boring. And a costume party? Isn't that more for Halloween?"

" I kind of agree with the black and white theme, but you can have a costume party any time of the year!" Brooke looked at her cousin biting her lip, trying to decide.

"Well I guess it could be kind of fun. But won't most people come dressed as the same?"

"That's why when we give them an invitation, we put what they have to dress up as on the invite." Grinning widely, Blair looked at Brooke and winked.

"You are a genius Blair." Brooke replied matching her grin.

"Well I try."

The girls spent the rest of the night writing invitations and thinking of costumes for both themselves and others. Of course they'd let Chuck, Nate, Sam and Dean decide what they wanted to wear. However, Brooke decided that _she'd _choose what Serena had to wear.

* * *

Wednesday had arrived after a long night for both Brooke and Blair. Not only did they stay up sorting out the party, but also Brooke decided to show Blair her clothing designs. When they did finally go to bed, it wasn't long before Brooke's screams could be heard throughout the apartment. Blair was glad half the school day was over; the morning had been too boring for words.

"Hey Blair!" Blair turned round after hearing Chuck shout her.

"What can I do for you Chuck?"

"I was wondering if Brooke's told you anything about what happened in Tree Hill yet?" Blair looked wearily at her friend and shook her head.

"No she hasn't. Has she said anything to you?"

"No. I figured she'd tell you first." Blair shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I think whatever happened was pretty bad." Blair replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Brooke wakes up every night screaming and crying after having a bad dream. Only I don't think it's a dream. I think they're memories of whatever happened to her. But whatever it is, it's terrifying enough to make her throw up when she wakes up." Chuck looked at Blair, the worry evident on his face.

"Jesus. Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I hope so. Whatever you do, don't let Brooke know I've told you." Chuck nodded in reassurance and walked with Blair to meet their friends.

**Meanwhile…**

Brooke walked through the halls of her knew school deep in thought. She was sick and tired of waking up in the middle of the night and throwing up after reliving that day over and over in her head. She just wanted to forget it and move on. But it was more difficult than she ever thought it would be. Looking up, Brooke saw Serena and smirked walking towards her.

"Serena." Serena Van der Woodsen turned round and smiled weakly at the girl in front of her, still unsure of where they stood. Brooke held out a pink envelope towards the blonde. Taking it out of her hand, Serena looked at Brooke with a confused expression.

"It's an invite to my birthday party on Friday."

"I knew it was your birthday, I just wasn't sure if you'd be inviting me."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I have a heart." Serena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Brooke seriously, me and Blair are sorting things out. Do you have to make it worse by being a bitch?" Brooke glared at the girl and took a step forward.

"The only one who's a bitch here is you. How could you do that to Blair? She's supposed to be your best friend. You're just a dirty little tramp. Blair might believe that you're not a conniving little bitch, but I know better. You better watch your back Serena, because I swear to God if you hurt her one more time, I'll destroy you." With that, Brooke turned round and walked off to meet the rest of the gang.

"Oh by the way," Brooke started turning round, "the costume you have to wear is on the bottom of the invite. If you don't wear what's on the invite you don't get in." Smirking, she carried on walking. Serena opened the invite and looked at the bottom.

"Great, just great." Serena mumbled rolling her eyes and staring at Brooke's back.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly, and as always, the group had decided to meet up at Chuck's suite. Brooke walked into The Palace and decided to head to the bar instead. She had time to kill. Blair was at Nate's with his parents, so they weren't sure if they were still coming, and Chuck had just rang her and said he wasn't there yet because he was stuck having dinner with his dad. As she walked into the bar, Brooke headed to the back as she spotted a familiar face.

"Sam Winchester. What brings you to the bar?" Brooke chuckled as she sat next to her younger friend.

"Not much just thinking you know."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I screwed up big time." Sam replied taking a sip of the scotch he held in his hand. Brooke ordered herself a martini and looked at the youngest Winchester brother.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how me and Dean just came back from boarding school? Well, it's kinda my fault we're back." Brooke looked up at the boy with a confused expression.

"I was always the smart, reliable one whereas Dean was the on that always screwed up. That's why we went to boarding school. My mom and dad figured it would be best for Dean."

"I'm not getting where you're going with this Sammy." Brooke replied in confusion taking another drink of her martini.

"They were right. Dean was doing really well. He got his grades up and sorted his act out. I however, didn't. I kind of got caught drunk with two girls in my room. I got kicked out." Brooke chocked and coughed in surprise to the new revelation.

"Didn't know you had it in ya Sam." She managed to say before flaunting her dimpled smile and giving the flustered Sam a wink.

" I just feel really bad you know? I mean Dean was doing great and he had to come back because of me. I guess I'm just afraid he'll go back to how he used to be."

"A class-failing, womanising jerk?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Guess you heard all the stories then?" Sam smirked looking at her.

"Blair filled me in. But I know that people can change. Hell I used to be the woman version of the old Dean and I haven't gone back to those ways." Sam looked up and smiled.

"You used to be like Dean?"

"Yep. I was probably worse actually."

"That's hard to imagine." Sam laughed, as did Brooke.

"Should of known you'd get bored of waiting and head to the bar." Chuck joked as he approached the two. "Come on lets go up. Dean's here now." Dean, Brooke, Sam and Chuck made their way up to the suite chatting about Brooke's upcoming party.

* * *

After a night of random chats and joking around, the Winchester's decided it was time to leave. As the two boys and Brooke said goodbye to Chuck, Brooke's cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, Brooke flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"What's up Blair? How come you didn't come to Chuck's?"

"Sorry about that, we were kind of…busy." Brooke heard Nate say something in the background that made Blair giggle.

"Oh my God! You two totally did it!" Brooke shouted sitting on Chuck's bed, while he laughed at her outburst and poured himself a drink.

"Brooke!"

"Don't even try and lie! So what was it like? I want the details!" Chuck laughed at Brooke's nosiness, and she stuck her tongue out in response.

"I'll tell you tomorrow B. I'm going to stop at Nate's tonight. Is that okay or do you want me to come home?"

"Blair I'm a big girl and apparently you are now as well! It's fine. Have fun, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow okay. Love you."

"Love you too." With that, Brooke shut her phone and fell back on the bed.

"Something wrong Brookie?" Chuck asked sitting next to her. Brooke turned her head to the side and looked at him.

"No. It's just, Blair's stopping at Nate's tonight…and well, and I don't like being alone." Chuck thought back to what Blair had told him earlier on.

"You can stay here tonight if you want? I'll even sleep on the sofa and let you have my bed." Brooke sat up with an uneasy look on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Now go get ready for bed." Brooke jumped up and hugged her best boyfriend.

"Thank you Chuck. You rock."

"Many girls have told me that." He smirked as Brooke rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Chuck eyes shot open as he hear Brooke scream. He ran over to her as she shot up and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Brooke its okay. Ssh, calm down your fine." Brooke shook her head in response and ran to the bathroom, Chuck right behind her. Instead of Blair holding back her hair while she threw up, this time it was Chuck. Once she'd finished, Chuck led her back to bed and rubbed her back as she carried on crying.

"Brooke please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

"I can't." She sobbed clinging onto him.

"Brooke please. I just want to help you. What happened to you?" Brooke looked up at Chuck and began to calm herself down. She didn't want to have to tell anyone this, but with the nightmares, someone was bound to ask questions.

"It was over a month ago. When I stopped calling you and Blair. It was just a normal day. The day before, someone had let the time capsule out early. Last year, we all had to record something. It wasn't meant to be opened for like another 50 years. Some of things people said on it were harsh. Really harsh. So the next day, Jimmy Edwards brought a gun to school."

Brooke wiped away the tears falling from her eyes as she began to relive the horrible nightmare.

" Me and Peyton were walking down the halls. I saw the gun. It was pointed straight at me. I was so scared I couldn't do anything. I just froze. The next thing I know, a shot goes off and the glass in front of us shattered. Everyone was screaming and running. Peyton and me got separated. I couldn't get up, I had this pain in my stomach, and so I crawled into the nearest room. My stomach was covered in blood. I didn't know what to do. I must have been in there for about 15 minutes. God, it felt like forever. The next thing I know, Nathan comes in, picks me up and carries me out of the school. I woke up later on in the hospital. He saved my life."

Brooke hugged Chuck as she began to sob once again. All Chuck could do was stroke her hair and whisper how sorry he was as tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

" I wondered where Lucas was. I mean he was my boyfriend. I knew Nathan wasn't in the school when the shooting happened because I'd been on the phone to Haley earlier on and she said they were going to be late. I didn't understand why Nathan came into the school and risked his life to save me, but my boyfriend didn't. Turns out while I was in school bleeding to death, Lucas was too busy consoling Peyton. I caught them having sex when I got out of hospital."

"Brooke I am so sorry. I had no idea. You should have rang us. We would have been there in an instant."

"I couldn't. I just didn't no what to do." Brooke and Chuck both laid down on the bed as he tried to calm her down. Soon after, they both fell into a deep sleep after exhausting themselves out from all the tears.

* * *

_Well well, it's B.Davis' birthday party on Friday, what drama will ensue? Sources tell me Queen B was seen entering King N's house earlier on, but wasn't seen leaving. Could this mean the two have proven their love to each other? What about Chuck and Brooke? Apparently she never left his suite all night. Wonder what those two got up to. I'm sure all will be revealed soon. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl._

**A/N:** Review and let me know what you think people! Brooke's party up next chapter and there's a surprise in store for her!


	5. Arrivals

**A/N:** Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4 – Arrival's**

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, and what a beautiful Friday morning it is. Happy Birthday is in order for our new Princess, but of course everyone knows that today is B Davis' birthday seeing as everyone will be at her party tonight. How comes I didn't get an invite Princess B? Never mind…I'm sure I'll get the scoop on what happens. Hope you're ready Princess B…nothing ever stays uneventful for long…_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Brooke rolled over as she heard her bedroom door open. Figuring it was Blair leaving to get ready, as she'd spent the night with Brooke again, she kept her eyes closed hoping to full back too sleep. No such luck.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Brooke, Happy birthday to you!" Brooke opened her eyes and grinned as she looked over at the five teenagers stood at the foot of her bed, holding gifts and cake.

"Guys! You brought me presents! And cake!"

"Of course we brought you presents B it's your birthday." Blair replied smiling at her cousin.

"And I know how much you love chocolate fudge cake." Chuck said stepping toward Brooke and holding it out in front of her. Brooke licked her lips in anticipation and smiled at Chuck.

"My favourite!"

"But we didn't bring you a fork. Us guys know how you girls are about your figures. Guess it'd throw off your diet if you ate cake for breakfast." Dean stated smiling at Brooke. In response, Brooke rolled her eyes, took the cake off Chuck and held out her hand.

"Dean my friend," Chuck started as he pulled a fork out from behind his back and handing it to Brooke. "There are many things you need to learn about Brookie here." Dean mouth opened in surprise as Brooke dug her fork into the cake and shovelled some in her mouth.

"I guess so." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Number one Deany boy, I love cake and ice cream. No matter what time of the day." Brooke informed the eldest Winchester grinning.

"Okay enough of that! Open your presents! Mine first!" Blair practically screamed jumping onto the bed and shoving the wrapped boxes in her face. Brooke smirked and took the two boxes off of her.

"Okay so I know it's not much, but I intend on taking you for the best shopping experience of your life tomorrow!" Blair announced. Brooke smiled in return and opened the largest present first. Sam, Dean and Nate looked at the contents in confusion. Inside the box was a large sketchpad with pencils.

"Blair this is great!" Brooke said hugging her cousin.

"You draw?" Nate asked bewildered.

"I design clothes and make them." Brooke said simply, moving onto Blair's other present. As she opened the box, Brooke gasped.

"Blair they're beautiful." Admiring the earrings, Brooke once again hugged her cousin in thanks. After opening all her gifts, Brooke forced everyone to leave so she could get ready for school. Brooke was surprised at the presents she received, especially since she hadn't known Dean or Sam that long. Chuck had bought her a gorgeous diamond necklace she'd been eyeing up the week before; Dean bought her a beautiful charm bracelet and Sam and Nate both bought her charms to go on it. All in all, it was the best birthday she'd ever had. Or so far it was anyway.

* * *

School for Brooke and Blair was hectic. They spent the whole time running round making sure everyone had their costumes ready for the party at The Palace later that night. They also had to make sure people had their invites still. The idea was that you had to take the invite with you otherwise you couldn't get in. Not only did it stop people crashing, but also made sure people were wearing the outfits they were meant to be. At dinner, Brooke spotted Serena with another girl, probably a freshman, and walked up to her.

"Hey skank. Have you got your outfit?" Serena turned round from talking to the blonde and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Brooke I have. How long is this going to go on? You are being really childish." Brooke smirked at Serena.

"As long as it takes. You deserve whatever you get Serena and you know it." Brooke looked over Serena's shoulder at the blonde she had been talking to and smiled. The girl definitely looked like a freshman. She seemed scared out of her wits. But that was natural when it came to seeing Brooke angry. Brooke smiled and extended her hand, pushing herself past Serena.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis."

"Errm…I'm Jenny Humphrey."

"It's nice to meet you Jenny. You a freshman?" Brooke noticed that Jenny seemed to be more at ease now knowing that Brooke wasn't about to kill her.

"Yeah I am. Happy birthday by the way." Jenny replied sweetly. Brooke smiled at the younger girl and felt a pang of guilt.

"Thanks. I don't suppose you got an invite to my party did you?"

"No." Jenny mumbled looking at the floor.

"Do you wanna come?" Jenny looked up at Brooke, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Seriously?" Brooke frowned at Jenny.

"Of course, why would I joke?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders in response with a huge smile on her face.

"I'd love to come!"

"Great! Why don't you come with me and we'll go and find Blair so she can do you an invite and choose your costume. Besides you really don't want to be seen with whore's like Serena." Brooke sarcastically smiled at Serena.

"Just you wait bitch." Serena whispered at she watched Brooke and Jenny walk away.

* * *

"Brooke she's a freshman!" Blair practically screamed later on that night through the bathroom door. The girls were in Chuck's suite getting ready for the party.

"Blair I know! But she seemed so sweet. Besides, it's my party and I decide who comes!" Brooke huffed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow Brooke the boys are going to drooling all over you tonight!" Blair stated as Brooke twirled round showing off her outfit. Brooke decided to try something different. Instead of dressing as an angel, devil or bunny like most people normally do, she decided on a bee. Wearing a strapless black and yellow striped dress, with a small, yellow lace skirt attached that reached to the middle of her thigh, she looked gorgeous and she knew it. To top off her outfit, she was wearing fishnet tights, black heels, yellow wings and a yellow headpiece. Brooke smiled at Blair's compliment and looked Blair up and down.

"Nate is going to go wild when he sees you." Brooke said winking. Blair had decided to dress as Morticia from 'The Adam's Family'. She was wearing a long black dress that started out as a corset at the top. Her dark hair was down straight, whereas Brookes was down and had a slight wave to it.

"Let's go meet the boys B." Blair replied linking her arm with Brooke's.

As the two entered the bar, Chuck whistled when he saw them.

"Well I've got to say you two clean up good." He smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself Chuck. Being a pimp suits you." Brooke joked smiling at his outfit.

"It does doesn't it." He replied grinning.

"Woah Sammy boy! If my house ever burns down, I hope it's you that saves me. You look hot!" Brooke said winking at the youngest boy. Sam blushed and mumbled a thanks in reply.

"Batman Nate? I always knew you were a geek." Blair laughed kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Dean you make a pretty hot pirate." Blair teased, copying Brooke's actions and winking at him.

"I've got to agree with her there Dean. I wouldn't mind meeting you in the middle of the ocean." Brooke laughed.

"Come on guys lets go to the party." Nate stated as the group started leaving the room.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and by the looks of things, everyone was having a good time. Brooke looked round at the guests and decided that her and Blair had done a good job at choosing outfits. There were angels, devils, gangsters, superheroes, historical people, and even the Scooby Gang were there in the middle of the dance floor.

"So how you liking your party?" Brooke turned round as she heard Dean whisper in her ear. He handed her a glass and she gratefully took it; taking a drink before answering him.

"It's awesome! Way better than the parties in Tree Hill, and believe me they were good. But more in a wild way." Brooke grinned.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun. You look beautiful tonight Brooke." Before Brooke could reply, Dean began laughing.

"Err, what's so funny?" Brooke asked him wondering if he was laughing at what he'd just said. In response, he pointed over Brooke's shoulder. Brooke turned round and laughed.

"I'm guessing that's your doing?" Dean asked.

"You bet ya." Brooke grinned at Serena stormed towards them wearing a car freshener outfit.

"Love the outfit Serena." Dean joked at she joined the two.

"Funny aren't you Winchester."

"I like to think so."

"It's this the best you've got Brooke? Because if so, this is weak."

"Please. This is nothing. I only chose that outfit so people would laugh at you. I could have chose worse. I nearly did."

"Yeah well, you better watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" Brooke asked stepping forward.

"No it's a promise."

"Now now girls," Dean started stepping in between the two angry girls. "Calm down. Don't ruin the party." Both girls backed off slightly at Dean's words. Brooke smirked looking Serena up and down.

"No wonder they don't sell that type of car freshener."

"Yeah and why not?" Serena asked folding her arms.

"Because no one would want their car to smell like skank." Dean stepped in between the two again and took Brooke across the room.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the party was still going. Dean, Brooke, Blair, Nate, Chuck and Sam had spent most of their time dancing, glad that they had spent so much money on the DJ. Brooke had even talked to Nate and sorted things out with him, to Blair's request, so things were looking up. That was, until Sam spoke.

"Hey who are they? I've never seen them before. And why aren't they in costume?" All five turned their heads towards the door to see who Sam was looking at.

"Oh god." Brooke whispered, her eyes wide. Stood at the door with invitations in hand, were Haley James-Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden and Nathan Scott.

_Good evening upper east siders. Sources tell me that five unknown guests have just arrived at Princess B's party. B Davis doesn't look to pleased to see them. If so, then why have they got invites?_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**A/N:** So what did you think? Review and let me know people!


	6. Confrontations

**A/N-** Well here's the next chapter hope you all like it! Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer I promise! Thanks for all the reviews so far!

**Chapter 5 – Confrontations**

As soon as the three little words had escaped Brooke's mouth, she turned around and ran, ignoring the shouts from her friends. Running into Chuck's suite, she covered her face as she burst into tears. Upon hearing the door opened, she looked up to see Blair, Chuck, Nate, Dean and Sam entering, closely followed by Serena, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Mouth. Chuck and Blair ran over to Brooke and threw their arms around her trying to calm her down. 

"Who the hell are you guys?" Dean shouted starring at the new faces.

"We're her friends. Or we were supposed to be." Haley said bitterly. Before Dean could reply, Sam butted in knowing that his brother was about to loose it.

"Who are you?" Nathan looked at the boy and glanced at Brooke.

"I'm Nathan, this is my wife Haley, brother Lucas, Peyton and Mouth. We're friends of Brooke's from Tree Hill." Upon hearing this, Chuck stood up and walked towards them.

"You've got some fucking nerve." He hissed staring directly at Lucas. Before the blonde could respond, all eyes fell on Brooke as she stood up.

"Chuck don't, please." Chuck nodded warily and backed down, but only a little.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked looking at them with watery eyes.

"What did you expect Brooke? That we'd just let you leave? You didn't even say goodbye! You just left us letters!" Haley shouted.

"I couldn't Hales. I didn't know what to do."

"Oh well that just makes it okay then! How do you think we felt when we went to check up on you to find your house empty!" 

"Look I'm sorry okay! My mom wanted me to leave so I did! I couldn't stay there any longer Haley! You had no idea what I was going through!"

By this time, everyone else had gone quiet, just listening to the two girls arguing. Dean, Sam, Nate and Blair looked confused, wondering what was going to happen and what they were on about, whereas Chuck looked worried and Serena tried to hide a smirk that was forming on her lips.

"Guys calm down! We didn't come her to argue, we came here to talk!" Nathan argued trying to stop the fighting from going on.

"No Nathan leave them to it. We deserve to know why Brooke left and this is the only way we're going to find out." Mouth said. Brooke looked at him, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"I don't need to explain anything to you! Things happened, I left!"

"Brooke we all went through a lot! I know that what you went through was horrible! For God's sake you were shot! But at least you lived! Keith died!" The New Yorker's eye's widened at the new information and they looked at Brooke.

"Haley! That's enough! She knows Uncle Keith died! She was at the funeral!" Nathan hollered raising his voice for the first time. Haley backed down at this and took her husband's hand in hers.

"Brooke, I thought we were best friends? You didn't even leave me a letter. Or Lucas. He was your boyfriend. You just left him a message breaking up with him. Why?" This time it was Peyton to speak up. Everyone noticed the look of hatred and pain on Brooke's face as she looked at the girl in front of her. 

"My best friend?" Brooke hissed taking a step closer. "You were never my best friend! I forgave you both the first time you were seeing each other behind my back. I gave you both another chance!" Turning to Lucas, with tears streaming down her cheeks, Brooke continued, "You told me you were busy looking after your mom! That she needed your help dealing with Keith's death! I came over to see if I could help and I catch the two of you having sex!" At this point, all eyes were on Lucas and Peyton.

"Brooke…I…" Before she could continue, Brooke slapped Peyton hard across the face. Peyton put her hand on her cheek where a red mark was appearing.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to make excuses to make yourself feel better! You are a two-faced backstabbing bitch Peyton Sawyer and you know it!" Blair decided that know was definitely time to step in as she took hold of Brooke's hand and led her away from her so called friends. Dean stepped forward with his fists clenched and looked Lucas straight in the eye.

"You son of a bitch." Was all he said bore he's knocked Lucas to the floor with a right hook to the cheek. Getting on top of him and hitting him again, Brooke screamed his name, but he couldn't hear her. Sam stood above Dean and grabbed his arm, motioning to Nathan to give him a hand. Reluctantly, Nathan obliged, and the two managed to pull the fuming Winchester off of the eldest Scott. Just because Lucas was his brother, didn't mean that Nathan was going to stick up for Lucas on this one. He royally screwed up, again. And he deserved the punches. Everyone turned round as Blair began banging on the bathroom door and shouting Brooke's name.

"What happened?" Dean asked running over to the door.

"After Sam and Nathan pulled you off of Lucas she ran in. She locked the door and won't open it." Blair responded as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Brooke. I'm sorry okay. I got angry. Come out please." Dean begged.

"No! All of you just go away! I want to be alone."

"Right! Everyone downstairs now! Blair and Nathan stay here. Try and get her to come out." Everyone agreed and left except for Nathan and Blair.

"How do we get her to come out, and why did Chuck get you to stay?" Blair asked. Nathan glanced at the door and then at Blair.

"Did Brooke tell you what happened in Tree Hill?"

"No. I knew something had happened. She's been having nightmares every night and she can't sleep by herself, but I was waiting for her to tell me."

"Did she tell Chuck?" Blair looked at Nathan and shook her head.

"No. Chuck would of told me." Nathan and Blair turned toward the bathroom door as it clicked open.

"I did tell Chuck. That's why he told Nate to stay." Blair looked at them both confused.

"Nathan saved my life. He carried me out of the school after I got shot." Blair's tears began to fall freely down her cheeks as she grabbed Nathan and hugged him, mumbling thank you's through her tears.

* * *

After an hour of explaining what had happened and the two girls crying, Brooke, Nathan and Blair made their way back downstairs. Thankfully, the party had ended and the rest of the gang were waiting at the bar. As soon as they entered the bar, Dean ran up to Brooke and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know how." Dean smiled at Brooke and kissed the top of her head.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I was just upset. You're my best friend Tigger. I miss you." Haley stated as she wrapped her arms around Brooke.

"Oh Tutorgirl. I miss you too. I'm sorry I left without a proper goodbye…I just couldn't deal with it all."

Brooke, Blair, Chuck, Dean, Sam, Nate, Haley, Mouth and Nathan spent the rest of the night in Chuck's suite talking and getting to know one another. Serena had left not long after the drama had stopped, and Peyton and Lucas left to catch an earlier flight back to Tree Hill, knowing they were no longer welcome in the presence of Brooke Davis.

"Haley, can I ask you something?" Blair looked at the girl as she spoke.

"Sure Blair, what's on your mind?"

"How did you know where Brooke was and how did you get invites to the party? Me and Brooke were the ones who did them and we didn't send them."

"I got a letter through the post with the invites. It hasn't got a name on the end though. Here." Haley fished into her pockets and pulled out a piece of white paper. Blair and Brooke looked at the letter and studied the writing.

"That little bitch!" Brooke hissed.

"What? Do you know who it's from?" Dean asked, walking over and looking at the letter. Blair glanced at everyone's faces and threw the letter to the floor.

"Serena Van der Woodsen."

_Well, from what I hear, Princess B left the party early after seeing the five strangers. Not only that, but she didn't return all night. Who were these mysterious people? What happened up in Bass' suite? I'm sure I'll find out soon. _

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**A/N-** Review people! Let me know what you think. Ideas are gratefully accepted! 


	7. Authors Note

Sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter!! It will be a while until I can update because my trial for microsoft word ran out…why we have to have bloody trials nowadys instead of the whole thing I'll never know!! Anyway I will try and write chapters while I'm at college (which is what I'm doing now) if I get the time.

Sorry again and thank you all for being so patient…I love you guys!! Don't forget to send me ideas for future chapters especially Manhattan's Elite as I'm struggling with where to take this one :)

Until next time xxx


	8. Dinner Date

**A/N:** It's been a while I know and I am truly sorry!! Hope you like this chapter

**Chapter 6 – Dinner Date **

The Tree Hill gang and the Manhattan Elite had ended up falling asleep in Chuck's suite that night, so when the girls finally woke up the next morning there was blind panic. They were behind schedule for the days shopping trip and Blair _hated_ being behind schedule. Brooke and Blair had invited Haley to come along on their shopping trip while Nathan and Mouth hung out with the rest of the boys for the day.

The girls had been shopping for a couple of hours and had just entered Bloomingdales before Haley decided to bring up Serena.

"I don't know Hales, but that bitch is dead." Brooke answered Haley when she had asked her what she planned to do.

"Don't do anything rash Brooke. I mean what she did was definitely wrong, but I'm glad she did it. I've missed you." Brooke smiled and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Yeah me too...kind of. I mean I'm glad you, Nate and Mouth are here but I could of done without Pucas _and_ it being my party."

"I second that." Blair joined in as she looked for the pair of black heels she was currently holding in a bigger size. Brooke picked up a pair of brown boots in her size and sat down to try them on.

"I'll just talk to her at school on Monday and take it from there."

"Fine. Just don't punch her," Blair added sitting next to her cousin. "I don't want you to get kicked out of school. You've actually made it bearable." Haley chuckled at her statement and sat down next to Brooke.

* * *

"She didn't!" Sam exclaimed from where he was sat. Nathan chuckled and nodded his head.

"She did. It was one hell of a catfight." The boys laughed at Nathan's story of Brooke at one of last year's parties. "Yeah she's come a hell of a way that Brooke Davis." Mouth nodded in agreement.

"So have you and Haley decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Chuck asked. The night before, Naley had given Brooke the happy news that they were getting married again and the two teens had invited the whole gang to attend.

"Not yet but we'll send you guys an invite as soon as we know."

"I can't believe it man. I mean you're not even seniors yet and you're married." Dean said in awe. Nathan just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? Love makes you do the crazy."

After a very tiresome shopping trip, the girls returned to find the boys sprawled across Chuck's suite playing on the X-Box. Soon after, the nine of them climbed into Chuck's limo and went to the airport so Nathan, Haley and Mouth could go back home. After a twenty minute long tearful goodbye courtesy of Brooke and Haley, Blair, Chuck, Brooke, Nate, Dean and Sam left the airport and returned to Chuck's.

* * *

Monday rolled around too quick for Brooke's liking. It was now lunch and no one had seen Serena all day. Deciding it was a lost cause, Brooke headed to the steps to meet Blair and the boys. When she got there only Chuck and Sam were present.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Brooke asked as she sat down between the two.

"Nothing." The two answered together. Brooke looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh huh...sure. Where is everyone?"

"No idea. They'll turn up sooner or later." Chuck responded. The three soon began chatting about their day so far until a long black limo pulled up not far away. Chuck swore under his breath as the one and only Bart Bass stepped out onto the pavement and headed in their direction.

"I thought your dad was on a business trip?" Sam asked.

"He was. He got back a couple of days ago. I haven't spoken to him yet though." Chuck stood up as Bart approached and placed a fake smile on his face. "Father, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Charles," Bart acknowledged his son and looked at the two teens sat down close by. "You never told me Brooke was here." Chucked rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Haven't had the chance. We haven't really spoken lately have we?" Bart ignored his son's remark and stepped in front of Brooke with a rare smile on his face.

"Brooke Davis, it's good to see you." Brooke stood up and smiled at the man.

"Mr. Bass, how are you?" Bart laughed, which confused both Chuck and Sam. It was a known fact that Bart Bass was always serious and cold hearted, so seeing the man smile and laugh within the space of a minute was very unnatural.

"Please call me Bart; we've known each other too long to be formal Brooke. I see you're attending school here, I suppose you're living with Eleanor Waldorf?"

"Yeah. Needed a change of scenery and all that. Tree Hill gets boring after a while." Brooke lied with ease.

"Well, I came here to ask Charles to come for dinner tonight; I would be delighted if you would attend as well." A look of panic quickly crossed Brooke's face as she glanced at Chuck who was looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"I'd be delighted Bart." Brooke replied with a fake smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Fantastic." Bart turned toward his son, his smile suddenly gone. "I'm leaving for another business trip tomorrow but I wanted to talk to you about something before I left. The limo will pick you and Brooke up at seven." Before Chuck had time to respond, Bart had turned his back and began walking toward the limo. Chuck sat back down and laughed at Sam's confused look.

"Okay, what just happened? Bart Bass laughed. _Laughed!_"

"That my friend is the power of Brooke Davis."

"Was it just me, or did it seem like he had a thing for her?" Brooke's eyes widened in horror before she slapped the youngest Winchester's arm.

"Sammy don't be gross!" Chuck laughed at the two before answering.

"That's just wrong Sam. Besides, my Dad is _always_ like that around Brooke. Ever since we were little."

Dean, Nate and Blair arrived hearing the last part of Chuck's statement.

"What are you three on about?" Blair asked sitting next to Sam.

"The fact that Brooke's got a date with Bart Bass tonight." Sam joked. Blair and Nate laughed but Dean just looked confused.

"It is not a date! Chuck's going to be there too."

"Both of the Bass men Brooke? Who knew you were such a hoe." Blair teased, making everyone laugh apart from Brooke.

"I hate you all, you know that?"

* * *

Brooke had decided to head to class early seeing as Sam, Nate and Blair kept teasing her about Bart. Wrapped up in her thoughts, Brooke didn't notice the blonde freshman that came speeding round the corner before it was too late.

"I am so sorry Brooke! Here let me help you." Jenny Humphrey bent down to help pick up Brooke's books.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention." Brooke looked up for the first time and smiled at the girl. "Jenny Humphrey right?" Jenny blushed and nodded in response, handing Brooke her books and standing up.

"I'm really sorry."

"I told you, don't worry about it. Hey I didn't see you at the party on Friday, did you go?"

"Yeah but I was a little late. It took me ages to find you and when I did you... ran off." Brooke grimaced and nodded.

"Oh that. Sorry, I had some...unexpected visitors."

"Yeah I know, it's all over Gossip Girl." Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, she _really_ hated that blog.

"Well I better get to class; I'll see you around Jenny. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Really?" Jenny asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure. I'll catch ya later." With that Brooke walked off leaving Jenny stood in the middle of the hallway looking gobsmacked.

* * *

Dean Winchester walked into the Waldorf residence after being let in by Derrota. Brooke walked downstairs and looked confused when she saw Dean.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you to Brooke." Dean replied mockingly. Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sorry I was expecting Chuck, but what _are_ you doing here?"

"Blair invited us round, but Sammy still busy doing his homework like a good little boy." Brooke laughed and grabbed her shoes.

"You look beautiful Brooke." Dean said as he looked her up and down. Brooke smiled looking down at the red dress she was wearing. Brooke had designed it herself and had only finished making it the day before.

"Thanks Dean."

"I'm sure Bart will be pleased." Dean laughed at Brooke's scowl.

"Not funny Winchester." Dean shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"I thought it was." Dean turned his head as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Is Sam _still_ doing homework?" Blair asked approaching the two.

"Of course. He should be here soon though. Where's Nate?"

"On his way." Blair turned to Brooke and smiled. "That dress is gorgeous Brooke. I think you should make me one, you know before you get all famous I have to pay for your designs."

"You will never have to pay for my designs Blair." Brooke laughed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Chuck Bass strolled into the room and him and Brooke left for the restaurant. Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination to find Bart Bass waiting for them outside.

"I'm glad you could make it Brooke, you look stunning."

"Thanks Bart. You don't look too bad yourself." She replied winking at him. Chuck tried to hold back a laugh but to no avail. If Bart noticed, he decided to ignore his son's reaction.

"We will be joined by a few other people during dinner tonight." Bart explained as the three walked into the building and came to a stop in front of a table where three people were already sat; Lilly, Eric and Serena Van Der Woodsen. Chuck looked from the table to Brooke to his father. _This can not be good._

**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Spotted: B Davis and C Bass leaving the Waldorf residence all glammed up. Could it be? Are two of our favourite elite _dating? _I'll be sure to let you all know as soon as I do. You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl**

**A/N: **REVIEW!!!


	9. Every Night Is Another Story

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock! I've had this on my computer since I last updated but I didn't post it because I was planning on adding more. But that didn't happen so I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter.

**Chapter 7 – Every Night Is Another Story**

Blair Waldorf glared at the three boys sat on her bedroom floor. Nate and Sam had arrived at hers not long after Brooke and Chuck had left, with an assortment of alcohol. Blair was all up for having fun, but getting drunk on a school night wasn't her style. When she invited the boys round she figured they'd order pizza and watch a couple of movies while waiting for Brooke and Chuck to get back and spill the dinner details. But of course, Nate, Dean and Sam had other plans. These plans led to Dean, Nate and Sam being sprawled out on her bedroom floor drunk, playing poker while she lay on her bed _trying_ to watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

"Will you three shut up already? I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"Don't be such a party pooper Blair! We're having fun...you should try it sometime." Sam replied with a lazy smile on his face. Blair rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands.

"God, I bet Brooke's having more fun with the Bass' than I am here."

**Meanwhile...**

Chuck placed a hand on Brooke's arm, ready to hold her back in case she decided to jump Serena right there and then. By the look on Serena's face, Chuck could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Brooke, Charles I'm sure you know Serena van der Woodsen. This is her younger brother Eric and mother Lilly."

It was obvious from Bart's cheerful tone that he couldn't sense the tension...or rage. Chuck glanced at Brooke just in time to see her fake smile reappear.

"It's nice to meet you both. Isn't it _Charles_?" Brooke informed them as she elbowed him in the ribs, due to the fact he seemed unable to speak because of the shock.

"A pleasure." Chuck nodded. He walked toward the chair nearest Eric and pulled it out for Brooke. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to sit her near Serena. After the two Bass men had seated themselves, Bart ordered a bottle of champagne; Brooke never breaking the cold stare she had aimed at Serena.

"So Brooke, how do you like Manhattan?" Lilly asked giving her a warm smile.

"I like it. It's different than what I'm used to, but I've got Blair and Chuck and a great bunch of friends. School's not so bad either." The waiter soon turned up with the champagne; Brooke, Serena and Chuck downed there's as soon as they got it. If they were going to make it through the night, they _definitely_ needed something stronger.

* * *

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER GET THE HELL OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAW!" Blair shrieked as she jumped off of her bed causing Sam to jump and slam the draw shut. Nate and Dean laughed at Sam's failed sneakiness, while pouring themselves another drink. "I'd expect that from Dean not you!"

"They told me to." Sam mumbled sitting back down on the floor. Blair glared at the other two teens for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"You are so immature."

"Awww Blair don't be like that. We're bored!" Dean whined looking round the room.

"Go play in traffic then." Dean stuck his tongue out in response as Blair climbed back onto her bed. "NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD DON'T YOU _DARE_ LIGHT UP IN MY BEDROOM!" Before anyone could respond, Blair's phone began to ring. Unfortunately for her, Dean was closer to it.

"Hello house of the Lord, God speaking." Dean spoke into the phone not bothering to check who was on the other end.

"Dean? What the hell?"

"BROOKIE! How's dinner?"

"Dean Winchester put Blair on the phone right now!" Dean removed the cell phone from his ear and held it out to Blair.

"She sounds pissed." Blair huffed and snatched the phone from the drunken Dean before walking out of her room.

"Thank god B! Please tell me you're coming home soon."

"Sorry we've just ordered starters." Blair groaned at Brooke's response.

"Why are you ringing then if it's not to tell me you're coming to save me from these drunken idiots?"

"It turns out we are having dinner with Serena, Eric and Lily."

"No way! Why?"

"I have no idea. No doubt we'll find out soon. Crap I gotta go Chuck's banging on the door." Blair laughed before saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

Brooke opened the restroom door to find a very annoyed Chuck.

"What are you doing? You can't leave me with them!" Brooke rolled her eyes and linked arms with Chuck.

"Sorry. Come on, let's get this over with."

The two sat back down at their table just as their starters arrived. Bart turned to Brooke and smiled.

"So Brooke how was your birthday? It was on Friday right?" Chuck shook his head not liking where this was going.

"It was great at first. I got amazing presents and the party was great," Brooke answered before turning to give Serena a hard look, "until some little witch decided to ruin it." Lily, Bart and Eric looked shocked at Brooke's outburst whereas Chuck just downed his third scotch. For the first time all night Serena spoke up.

"Brooke, can I talk to you outside please?" Both girls stood up and made there way out into the cold Manhattan night. Brooke stepped in front of Serena with her arms folded.

"Brooke I am really sorry. I had no right to do what I did."

"Damn right you didn't. Why'd you do it Serena? Did you think it'd be funny for everyone to find out why I left Tree Hill like that?"

"No Brooke I swear. I didn't know a thing, it's just...you were being a bitch so I wanted to get back at you. I figured that something had happened in Tree Hill for you to move here, so I sent the invitations to mess with you. But I swear I didn't know it'd turn out like that. I'm so sorry Brooke; I can't imagine what you went through."

Brooke sighed and nibbled on her bottom lip, not knowing what to say.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want to try and make it up to you; you and Blair. Truce?" Brooke took a step forward and nodded.

"Truce. But this doesn't mean we're friends Serena...and I meant what I said, you hurt Blair and I _will_ destroy you. Got it?" Serena nodded in acknowledgment and the two made their way back inside the restaurant.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and it seemed that Bart and Lily had decided to ignore Brooke and Serena's dramatic outburst. Chuck was just surprised they'd both entered the restaurant in one piece.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you all exactly why we are here." Bart began, "Lilly and I are dating."

Bart and Lilly glanced at the occupants of the table to see their reactions. Brooke and Serena's mouth hung open in shock, Chuck downed his glass of champagne and ordered another scotch and Eric choked on the bit of chicken he was currently eating. No one spoke for what seemed like a life time.

"Well...don't any of you have anything to say?" Lilly asked.

"That's wonderful. I'm...very...happy for the both of you." Brooke announced.

"Yeah me too."

"Me three."

"Yeah totally."

Lilly sighed at her children's lack of enthusiasm. The group remained at the table for another three minutes worth of uncomfortable silence, before Brooke announced it was time she went home. Chuck hastily followed his friend to the limo waiting outside and the two climbed in.

"Holy crap! You're _dad_ is dating Serena's _mom_!"

"I need another drink."

When Brooke and Chuck arrived back at the Waldorf residence, they were not expecting to _ever_ see the scene in front of them.

"Jesus how much have you all had to drink?" Brooke asked as Sam passed out.

"I haven't had anything, these three...well they've had _a lot_." Blair answered as she turned to the new comers. "How was dinner?"

"We're going to need more alcohol before we start talking." Chuck hinted looking at the boys.

"Help yourself Bass." Dean offered pointing toward the table lined with bottles of alcohol. Walking up to Brooke, he put his arm around her shoulders before leading her to the couch. "So how was your date?" Brooke glared at Dean and thankfully took the drink Chuck offered her.

"My father is dating Lily van der Woodsen." The reaction was similar to that at the restaurant; apart from Sam's snoring. The gang spent the rest of the night discussing the new couple, Brooke's confrontation with Serena and getting drunk. None of them caring that they would more than likely be going to school the next day with extremely painful hangovers.

**A/N: **MORE FUN THAN THROWING A POODLE!! Sorry, Pot Noodle advert just came on lol. Please review it makes me feel loved. Also I'm sorry if this is set out weird FF is being mean to me!!


End file.
